southparkmpfandomcom-20200216-history
Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Marsh is a central character in South Park. Stan often trades places with Kyle and Kenny as the protagonist of the series. Stan is arguably the most "normal" of the kids, and is generally honest, very mature for his age, and well-meaning. He is slightly more assertive than Kyle and Kenny. He is often distinctly unimpressed by adults or adult influences, and although not troublesome, holds very minimal respect for them. Stan also has asthma, but it very rarely affects him. He was born on October 19, putting him under the zodiac sign, Libra. Personality and Traits Stan is frequently embarrassed or infuriated at the stupidity of his parents and the other adults of the town, and he often goes against what his parents do. The rather displaced cynicism that he exhibits when dealing with adults, as well as his inability to be impressed by celebrities or fads may also come from the fact that, due to his parents, he has probably never respected or trusted adults. Despite this, he is well-behaved and disciplined. Stan seems to like animals. He has a dog named Sparky that he likes a lot. He tried to save calves with the help from Kyle, Cartman and Butters at one point after hearing about Veal being made from baby cows. He also once decided that he would never eat meat again, but he had to give that up, because it was causing him to die. Stan often shows heroism, kindness and is one of the bravest characters in the series. He looks after his friends and has risked his life for them and saved their lives on several occasions. He is also intelligent and is fairly well-educated, but the exact source of his education is unclear (due to the apparent ineptness of his teacher Mr. Garrison). Family Stan is the son of Randy Marsh and Sharon Kimble Marsh (a geologist with the United States Geological Survey and a receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty respectively). Stan is frequently embarrassed by their stupidity. On one occasion, his dad asked, "How did I have such a smart son?", and Stan replies, "I had a great teacher." Randy says back, "Ah, thanks son.", but Stan instead says, "Not you, my karate teacher, he's really smart." He has an older sister, Shelley Marsh, who bullies and beats him up him on a regular basis, although she probably does love him deep down inside, as she lies to prevent Stan getting into trouble sometimes and helps him when he is threatened by a bully. Stan has a crotchety 102-year-old wheelchair-bound grandfather, Marvin Marsh, calls him "Billy" and often attempts to coerce Stan to kill him. He is also the nephew of hunter Jimbo Kern, Randy's half-brother, who is probably the only adult besides Chef that Stan considers a close friend. Stan also has a great-aunt named Aunt Flo (Sharon's aunt) however, she died at the end of Spooky Fish when his goldfish (the same goldfish she gave to him) killed her. Athletics Stan is quite athletically proficient, and is regularly the captain or star player of his school's sports teams, except in basketball where Kyle is the best player in the school. He was the quarterback of the school football team and the pitcher and apparent Captain of the baseball team in "The Losing Edge". Stan proved to be quite knowledgable in football, as shown in "Raisins". He was also on the South Park dodgeball team that won the world championship, and was on the Pee-wee hockey team when he was 4 years old, revealed in "Stanley's Cup".